good dreams and peaceful sleep
by sjlc18
Summary: ROMY. lemon. a little story about remy and rogue the will be sex in the next chapter it will be in two mabye three parts. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own x-men or the characters.**

Good dreams and peaceful sleep.

Part 1

It was early morning at the Xavier instantiate for gifted youth, around about 2:16 am. And the mutant known as Rogue slept peaceful in her new room, she didn't share with anyone an more the professor thought it would be better for both Rogue and Kitty for Rogue to have her own room due to pass problems of dreams and escaped powers acting out in her sleep.

Rogue slept and dreamed not knowing that she wasn't alone. Standing by the open window half in the room and half on the balcony stood a man with glowing red eyes.

As these eyes watched Rogue sleep he reminded himself that this was not the first time he had watched this girl sleep sometimes she was peaceful like tonight but most nights she was tossing and turning with other peoples bad memories.

Satisfied that she was at peace and that he didn't need to use his empathic powers to sooth her he readied himself to leave until he hared a slight noise come from his Rogue. he walked over to her bed and stroked her face gently with a bare hand. but this seemed to make things worse "Remy" his name escaped her lips. Did she wake, did she know he was there, no she was dreaming of him '_Remy's Cher'e is dreaming about him' he _thought to himself with a smirk creeping up on his face.

He walked over to he desk to get the chair thats always there he looked down at the table top and saw her work '_she got a good eye' _he thought as he looked at one of the pictures. manly the one of him he noticed that the eyes had a lot more thought and time didactic to them which made him smile as he placed the portrait back on the the desk. Picking up the chair he moved back to Rogues bedside and sat himself down.

As he watched her sleep. knowing that she was dreaming of him and thinking of him when she was awake as well made him think that they were in the same boat. Both in-tranced with the other. This made Remy want her more to let her know he could touch her feel her soft smooth pale skin against his own, place his lips to hers and feel what it was like to kiss someone, to kiss him.

Rogue moaned, this caused Remy to sit up straight and grin when she did it again he lend over a bit more looking at her face seeing it change expressions with sighs and moans '_must be having one hell of a dream there cher'e'_ he brushed his hand once again against her face. Slowly she awoke from her dream with frustration written over her face.

Slowly she opened her eyes and fixed them on Remy the green in her eyes where sparkling and shinning like emeralds as she looked in his red on black eyes noticing his hand on her face "gambit" she growled "what ya doing here?" she said a little calmer as he removed his hand from her face

"Remy noticed that you ain't been sleeping to well lately, so Remy thought that he could keep you clam at night" Rogue nodded and sat up putting her legs together feeling a little wet "i was fine tonight so why did you stay?" Remy took a deep breath knowing if he told her a lie he would feel bad about lying to the woman he loved but then again she could probably throw him out of the window '_I hope I can duck fast enough' _"well I was going but then I heard you mumble something, you do that sometimes in your sleep when you have bad dreams andapparently when you have good ones to, but then I heard my name so I decided for some reason to stay and then you woke up" Rouge listened to him explain noting that he didn't use the third person so she knew that he was telling her the truth.

Rogue blushed remembering the good dreams comment. "okay" she said softly

"you believe Remy than?" Rogue nodded and smiled "thank you for trying to help, but if Logan finds ya he'll will slice and dice you" giving him a smile Remy gave her a nervous smile "Remy didn't know you cared, and besides Remy like himself in one piece to" Rogue giggled and shook her head.

Remy sat himself on her bed next to her and kissed her cheek. Rogue turned to look at him and saw him still contuse and unaffected by her powers. She looked at him and a tiny tear escaped her eye. As he pulled her in to a hug feeling the feeling of his bare hands rubbing her bare arms was like heaven or better, Rogue stared to cry.

she wept in his arms for five minutes before specking "sorry, I didn't mean to start crying" Remy held her tighter "don't worry about it non cher'e Remy would have done the same thing" Remy cupped her face traced a thumb over her cheek, pulled her closer to him placing a kiss on her cheek "can I kiss you?" he asked her Rogue looked at him and nodded, Remy placed his lips upon Rogues he gently massaged them with his own Rogue followed his lead and by insistence she parted her lips and Remy slipped his tongue into her mouth taking in her taste as he played with her tongue, rogue moved her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her as she became more forceful and passionate about there kiss, Remy smiled against her lips as she let out a little moan.

Remy felt Rogue put her hands underneath his coat and shirt and felt her hand touching his skin Remy groaned when he felt her hands leave his body. Rouge broke the kiss to remove his coat and smile shyly at him with a blush placing the coat on the near by chair.

Rogue continued there kiss as Remy eased her onto her back. laying on top of Rogue but not squashing her. Remy ran his hands a cross her body feeling the lack of underwear under her thin nightly excited him with another kiss Remy sat up "Remy thinks he should go" Rogue sat up and looked him "why?" Remy looked at her "i don't think this a good idea cause I want you but theres Logan, the x-men, age and every thing els" Rogue moved closer to him "whats wrong about my age?" Remy looked at her " five years I'm 22 and your 17" but rogue interrupted "and legal where I'm from" he looked straight at her 'well I was screwing women older that me when I was her age' "and what about the farther figure and the x-men"

"i love them all and if they love me they will understand"

"really"

"no Logan probable hunt you down, every one els would keep going on about team difference, but this is mine and yours decision and I wont us to make it with out asking permission"

Remy was shocked by her words of maturity but then again she had a to grow up a lot with her mother and her view's.

Remy nodded and kissed her with force and knocked her on the bed as he kissed her neck.

(Out side the door)

Logan had heard what she had said and deiced that she needed and deserved some happiness '_I hope you now what your doing stripes, but gotta say that at least the Cajun had th decency _to lay the cards on the table first' Logan thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

A/N: let me know what you think and I'll upload another chapter with the rest, I feel like being a little mean. bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I hope you like it I know some have been waiting a while for this but I finely finished I hope you like it

Part 2.

Remy kissed Rogues slender ivory neck. Gently grazing her neck softly with teeth sending Rogues nerves into over drive with burning pleaser as he moved down to the nape of her neck and across to her coaler-bone. leaving a trail of sensual kisses which caused Rogue to moan and tangle her fingers into Remy's hair, feeling the softness of it between her fingers.

Remy returned to Rogues lips and placing a passionate kiss there causing their tongues to dance. "Remy loves these lips of yours" Remy whispered those words to Rogue and he kissed her a again Rouge slipped her hands underneath his shirt feeling the smoothness skin of his back pulling him closer to her.

Rogues hands left Remy's back to unbutton his shirt slowly with shaky fingers, not shaky from fear but shaky with anticipation. Remy watched Rogue as she carried out this task. She pulled the shirt down his arms letting her thumbs feel the exposed skin down his arms. When the shirt was on the floor Rogue looked and took in a topless Remy. Rogue leaned closer to Remy and kissed his chest Remy was smiling at Rogue and feeling of her lips on his skin. Rogue kissed and licked Remy in all right places along his chest.

Remy moaned and pulled Rogues face back to his and kissed her on the lips needing more contact with her he placed hand onto her waist and lifted her up so she was now sitting in his lap. Rogue could feel just what effect she had on Remy when she felt his hardness between her legs. Remy stroked his hands up and down Rogues sides before resting one hand on the small of her back and the other on the side of her breast. They continued to kiss with passion.

Remy moved his hand to the top of her breast feeling her erect nipple between his rough fingers and the her only means of clothing slowly his other hand moved down to cup her bottom and lift her up as he stood up when he heard Rogue giggle he broke the kiss to smile at her "what's so funny Roguey" he looked in her eyes with a slight look of playfulness "nothing I just wasn't expecting that, thats all" Remy nodded satisfied with her answer he put her on her feet supporting her when she wobbled a little. Remy took the hem of her nightie and lifted it over her body not braking eye contact with as pulled it passed her stomach and breasts only broke the eye contact for a seconded to pull it over her head and throw it some where on the floor. He elementally kissed Rogue before he lay her on her bed he left her to take off his shoes and socks before he joined her on the bed.

Rogue watched Remy take off his shoes and socks and turn back to her and give her a smile and a wink before he lay on top of her naked body when she felt Remy's hands on her body she then realized for the first time that she was naked and a slight blush spread across her face Remy noticed this "you should try to ware red more often cher'e it suits you"... "shut up swamp rat" replied Rogue before she pulled him into a kiss. As the kiss deepened Rogue moved her hands to the front of Remy's trousers feeling the bulge that was there she moved her fingers to the button and undone it and she slowly unzipped the zipper and hooked her fingers in to the sides of his trousers and began to pull them down until she couldn't any more and Remy pulled the rest off and put them on the floor.

Rogue wasn't surprised to she that he didn't wear any underwear but was surprised that she didn't feel surprised when she saw IT but she became more excited and for some reason she found her self placing Remy's manhood into her hand Rogue looked at Remy as soon as she herd him take in a sharp deep breath but she didn't see any pain in his fetchers so she carried on with her exploration of this intriguing thing she felt it within her hands the skin felt silky and soft yet underneath it felt like it was hard it was strange to her but still entrancing.

Remy aloud Rogue to continue her exploitation for a few more moments. Remy grabbed rogues hands gently and removed them form him and kissed her gently pushing her back onto the bed. He kissed along her neck leaving a mark little mark he moved down between her breasts and makes a trail down her stomach with his tongue until he reached Rogue's maidenhood.

Remy licked Rogue's folds gently teasing her while taking in the taste of her essence gently Remy began to play with Rogue's fleshy pink pearl causing Rogue to moan aloud and thrash her head against her pillow and buck her hips up. Remy pulled himself away from Rogue which caused her to moan in disappointment Remy let out a light giggle at this.

Remy leaned over to grab his trousers and take out a condom form his wallet. He opened the silvery packaging and carefully slipped it on.

Remy rested himself between Rogue's legs and kissed her sweetly on her mouth she returned the kiss. Remy took a moment to passion himself at her opening with one last look and a nod from Rogue he pushed his thick, hard, length in till he felt her brayer Remy took Rogue's lips with his own as he pushed himself all the way in.

Rogue winced at the pain but the kiss she was in helped a lot with to over come the pain. Remy pulled out then push back in again. a wave of pleaser washed over her and it was increasing with every thrust he made. Rogue found herself moaning out Remy's name and rising her hips to met his thrusts trying to increase the pleaser that was building inside of her trying to get some sort of relies. Remy tilted Rogues hips slightly making his thrusts deeper hitting her in a certain place with his member. over and over again he hit her spot causing Rogue to moan even loader. After a few more thrusts Rogues climax reached its peek causing her already tight walls to become even more tighter around Remy as she convulsed and arched her back. This caused Remy to cum hard and fast.

Remy placed a kiss on Rogue's lips before rolling over to the side of her and lovingly raping his arms around her while kissing the top of her head. Once Rogue was more composed she sat up and Remy sat up with her so he could continue holding her "Remy?" Rogue asked a little nervously looking up at him "yes?" was all he could reply "can we do it again?" giving hem a cheeky smile one to rival his own "already?" rogue nodded "sure give me few seconds okay?" Rogue nodded "have I told you that you look good in red?"Rogue sat up straight and pulled the blankets closer to herself "ya know you already did swap rat, and I ain't blushing I'm flushed and..." Rogue was cut off by Remy's lips caching hers. Remy broke the kiss to say "ready now" with one of his devilish prize winning smirks rogue nodded and pushed him on to his back "my turn to be on top" Remy chuckled "cant wait for a show cher'e"

and with that rogue straddled him it was deficiently gonna be a fun night for the both of them.

A/N okay so there you go I'm sorry it took so long, I won't get in to detailed please let me know if I made any spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading

bye bye


End file.
